Penguins A to Z
by Madagascar Penguin
Summary: One sentence stories about those crazy penguins. Please enjoy.


**Author: Please enjoy the following one sentence stories. Really, please do. I have been furious with myself for being on a way too long dry spell. Then I slamed by head against the corner of a car door and haven't been able to sleep at night for weeks, maybe even months. So I can up with this pretty quickly. I was honestly scared about what would happen to me if it didn't atleast do something. So if this is less the quality you expect I am truely sorry.**

**Also, some of the stories work together, and some are mini oneshots while some are completely ficitcious. So...yeah. I don't own Penguins of Madagacar or anything of the characters or places. Just so you know.**

**A**pricot – Marlene gaped at what had happened to her water with a mixture of shock, confusion and white-hot fury; someone had turned her pool into a giant blob of apricot flavored gelatin.

**B**link – After a long, uncomfortable three minutes, Rico had to blink; leaving his doll still the undisputed champion of staring contests.

**C**ute & cuddly – With their stout size and adorably round bellies Penguins were the epitome of cute and cuddly; the zoo visitor who swore he just saw one of them regurgitate a grenade launcher was crazy.

**D**inner – The four penguins gathered around the empty bowl and impatiently waited for Alice to fill it; after hours of waiting, bellies empty, they began to plan exactly how she was going to pay.

**E**bony – After his horrendous trip back from the dump, Maurice wanted to forget about it and the insane penguins; he miserably groaned as Julien turned on the stereo to find 'Ebony and Ivory' playing.

**F**orget – Private had come to think of Eggy as his own child, so it was hard to let him go even though he had to; he just hoped that Eggy might remember the penguins who watched over him, Private knew he would never forget him.

**G**ift – Doris stared at the wrapped box with uncertainty; was it in bad taste to accept gifts from someone who loved you that you didn't love back?

**H**eartless – Sometimes Marlene could just look at Skipper and tell, despite his protests, that he had a heart; other times she might have said he never had one at all.

**I**ll – Private spoon fed the deathly sick Rico more fish soup as Skipper and Kowalski hunted down whoever was waging biological warfare on them.

**J**ulien – This exhibit would be the perfect place to further expand his kingly empire; if only he could get rid of the pesky kangaroo.

**K**owalski – Kowalski was a fine example of penguin: with the heart of a friend, the strength of a solider and the mind of a… really smart person; his greatest strength and weakness was an analytical mind that never stopped working.

**L**ittle – Alice's boss told her over her radio there a little problem with the delivery truck filled with the animal's food; specifically that is was now on fire a few miles down the road.

**M**any – Marlene and Maurice could agree they might just be the only sensible animals in the zoo; if they ever gave up their foot fetish and poo throwing the two might accept Mort and Mason into that club as well.

**N**ipped – "I knew there was something up with you!" Alice accused, tossing the grappling hook away while stuffing Skipper into a small cage and onto the back of a truck going she didn't care where; "That last thing I need is the rest of the animals learning anything from you."

**O**bjective – The penguins have never failed a mission; though they have completed redefined objectives more times then they'd like to say.

**P**rivate – Eager and always ready to lend a helping flipper, Private was a young solider ready for a mission, but not quite ready for the world; his naïve and trusting nature coupled with an overprotective teammate and leader might cause him problems in his future.

**Q**ueens – "What exactly are you saying flightless bird?" Julien asked again as Kowalski attempted to explain that lemur society was a Matriarchy not a Patriarchy; Julien still didn't get it.

**R**ico – A little psychotic, Rico was never without a destructive weapon and an appetite for some carnage; though his behavior was eccentric and his methods extreme he was undoubtedly loyal to his team and never ready to admit defeat.

**S**kipper – His iron will, willingness to do whatever was necessary to complete his mission and ceaseless concern for his team made Skipper a natural leader; because of slight paranoia born from years of missions his trust is difficult to earn and easy to lose.

**T**orn – Kowalski loved his leader, but Skipper was also the only thing standing between him and trying to win over Doris, his true love; he might have to take some time to think about which one he could live without and which one he couldn't.

**U**npleasant – Roger had claimed being flushed down the toilet 'wasn't as bad as you'd think'; the penguins found out it was still quite unpleasant.

**V**ile – The rats weren't accustomed to the fresh air of the world above their sewer; it was utterly disgusting.

**W**ar – Phil and Mason glared up at the large group of pigeons, their cage freshly coated in tiny puddles of white bird poop; of course they knew this meant war.

**X**erox – The toy factory workers just couldn't get their heads around it; where did all these scans of penguins' butts come from?

**Y**in – Dr. Blowhole wielded his new plasma cutter victoriously and silently plotted his next move; he would get his revenge on his foolish penguin nemesis.

**Z**ealous – Mort had over-decorated the lemur habit to a new extreme in celebration of his king's royal birthday; maybe Julien would even think about letting the mouse lemur touch his feet.

If you've made it this far then I want to send you a request. I am starting a series of one-shots for odd pairings. You can suggest a pairing in the reviews for this if you want. The first chapter should be up sometime this month hopefully. For a little preview I think the first chapter is going to be a Mort/Rodger pairing. I'll have the rules when I post the story.


End file.
